The Return
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Part Nine Mic goes for Mac, and Mac takes charge!
1. Part One

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital. I wrote it a while ago, and found it in my files.

* * *

**Naval Medical Center, Bethesda **

Mac walked into the main entrance of the Naval Medical Center, heading towards the reception desk. The nurse on duty looked up at Mac's arrival.

"Colonel, may I help you?"

"Yes. You have a Commander Rabb and a Lieutenant Hawkes, transferred in from a carrier this morning. Commander Rabb is my partner, at JAG."

"One minute, ma'am." Taking a quick look down a list of names on her computer screen she nodded immediately. "Lieutenant Hawkes is in Room 1404, and the Commander is on the floor above, Room 1509. They were only brought in an hour ago. You must be the advance welcoming party."

"Excuse me?" Mac queried the young woman's attitude.

"The Commander, ma'am. He dumped an F-14 in the drink, and nearly killed his RIO. Scuttlebutt has it he's done this before." The nurse stopped talking as she saw Mac's eyes narrow, and her voice turn cold.

"You would be well advised to avoid scuttlebutt, Ensign. For the record, the Commander is an excellent pilot, and a holder of the DFC."

"My apologies, ma'am. It's just what I heard…"

Mac turned away from the desk and made her way to the bank of elevators and stepped into a waiting car. Pressing the button for Skates' floor first, Mac stepped back into the car's interior and waited while the doors closed and then the car moved.

**Room 1404**

"Skates, it's Mac Mackenzie."

"Ma'am?" Skates tried to sit up in the bed, but Mac put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Shush, it's okay. I just dropped by to see you. I'm glad you're back safe, Skates. Harm will be so pleased."

"I haven't seen him…since we got airlifted. How is he?" Skates managed to talk hoarsely, still suffering the after effects of salt-water ingestion.

"I'm just on my way up to his room. The nurse on duty says he's doing fine. I'll see you again soon."

"Thank you, ma'am…"

"It's Mac, Skates. Take care. Does your fiancé know you've been transferred here?"

Skates shook her head, and then her eyes opened wide.

"Ma'am, how…how do you know about him?"

"I'm…I don't know. I guess Harm told me. Congratulations. I'll try to make sure he's informed."

"Thank you, ma'am."

It was only after Mac had waved as she left the room that Skates remembered something – she had only told Harm on board the carrier, so there was no way he could have told Mac!

**Room 1509**

Mac pushed the door open into Harm's room, and stood in the entrance. He looked exactly as she had pictured him back in the JAG bullpen, when the Admiral had informed everyone that he had been found, Mac had closed her eyes and his face had been there, bruised and battered but breathing. Alive!

Moving further into the room, Mac realized a nurse had been taking blood samples and observations. As the nurse looked up she smiled at Mac and then looked back at Harm.

"He's our star patient, right now, Colonel. I bet without those bumps and bruises he's quite the handsome officer. Even with them, he's been causing havoc on my ward!"

"How so?" Mac asked quietly, and then grinned as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Six foot plus, and more handsome than he has a right to be, plus the rest!" The nurse had dropped her eyes to a certain part of Harm's anatomy, and Mac blushed. In a nurse's job, one naked man was as much a part of their day as another, but every now and again there had to be the exception to their daily routine. Harm was the exception to many a routine – Mac's included, if she were honest with herself.

The nurse left, turning at the door as Mac passed her and walked to the side of the bed. Without conscious thought Mac ran the back of her head gently over Harm's forehead, and the nurse caught the tender gesture. Raising an eyebrow in silent query, she moved out of the room and returned to the nurse's station.

Mac ran her hand gently down the side of Harm's face and neck, and along his left shoulder, only pulling away as she reached behind her for a chair to sit on. When she had turned back ocean-colored eyes found hers.

"Hi there," she murmured, dropping back on the seat in surprise. Harm's gaze never wavered, but he didn't speak either. Mac grew a little wary. "Harm?"

"Uni…form…why?" he asked. His voice was even worse than Skates', thought Mac, as she knew he had been in the waters of the Atlantic a lot longer than his RIO.

"I'm going in to work soon, Harm. I just…I wanted to see you before the others…I'll be back later with the Admiral, Harriet and Bud. I'll call Renee and let her know you're here."

"Renee?" Harm asked, and Mac looked at his face. There was no obvious recognition of the name in his manner. "The video woman?" That decided the matter; Harm had lost his memory, or at least part of it! Mac began to rise to go and find his doctor, but his hand on her arm stopped her. His grip was weak, but his voice was determined. "Don't leave me, Mac. Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Harm. At least not yet. I have a couple of hours before I have to be in work."

"Good. I need…to tell you…something." Harm closed his eyes briefly, as if he were tired, but he opened them again and looked straight at Mac.

"What is it, Harm?" Mac asked, leaning forward slightly to catch his words.

"Wedding…ring?" Harm suddenly realized that Mac had no wedding ring on her finger. _That was what was bothering him?_ she wondered, but then his next words got her full attention.

"I still…have a…chance…"

"Harm? A chance to what? Harm? No! Don't fall asleep now…" Mac begged softly, even laughing at the irony of the situation. Here she was, all but married, and waiting for an injured man to wake up again and finish what had been about to be said.

"What are you…laughing at?" Harm murmured, the slightest hint of his usual smile on his lips. "I'm trying to recover here…and need…all the sleep I can get!"

Mac's laughter turned to sobs and she dropped her head on his chest.

"Hey, no tears…Sarah?"

At the question in his voice Mac raised her face to look at him.

"I still have a chance to tell you I love you." Harm's words came out clear, concise, and their impact was nothing short of explosive.

"You love me? You love me! Damn you, Harm, why couldn't you have told me before?"

"I thought you wanted this…to marry Brumby, and I just wanted for you to be happy."

"Even if you were miserable?" Mac answered softly, and then put her hand on his cheek. "Harm, the only way I'm ever going to be happy is by being with you. Twenty four, seven. I love you too."

"S'good…better do something then…" Harm mumbled, as he closed his eyes in concentration while he tried to sit up. Mac moved to support him, and before she could formulate any thought of resistance she was in his arms.

"Fooled ya!" Harm grinned against her lips as his mouth found hers.

"You…you're supposed to be injured!" Mac protested and tried to free herself; at least that's what she told herself before relenting and giving in to her feelings.

"I am," Harm defended, but then reaffirmed the strength he did have and pulled her further onto the bed. "This is therapy, it's good for my recovery! You're the best medication I could have, Sarah. You, and your love…"

Mac rested her forehead against Harm's, her eyes bottomless pools of chocolate, rich, dark and all his. Harm groaned, but it wasn't from his injuries. It was from the pain of knowing just how close he had come to losing this woman forever.

* * *

To be continued??? 


	2. Part Two

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital. I wrote it a while ago, and found it in my files.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed – you convinced me to continue. I hope this works! (Fingers crossed!)

* * *

**Room 1509 - Naval Medical Center, Bethesda **

"Harm, I have to go in to work."

Mac was seated back in the chair at the side of the bed. Earlier they had almost got 'caught out' when the same nurse came by to check on Harm. It was only the polite knock on the door that alerted them, and by the time the nurse entered the room Mac was leaning against the wall, looking out of the window. What the nurse didn't see was Mac re-fastening the buttons on her jacket.

"I'm going to miss you, Marine." Harm's petulant response had Mac laughing softly.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Sailor."

"Yeah, but it's not just going to be you, is it? And that woman…Petersen…she'll most likely want to come by. How long did you say…?" Harm didn't have to finish the question. Mac knew what he was asking.

"You've been seeing her for almost a year, Harm." Mac looked away, and only looked back when Harm reached out his hand to her.

"Mac, look at me." When Mac didn't move right away, Harm spoke again. "Mac…please?" At the tone of his voice she turned to face him again, putting her hand palm down on his. At that moment the light through the window settled on the diamond on Mac's left hand. Both of them stared at the shimmer the jewel gave off before Mac walked over to Harm and stood looking down at him. Harm spoke again. "We have to tell them, today." Mac nodded.

"I know." It was a simple statement, but it was effective enough to have Harm nod his head and close his eyes, a sigh of relief going through him. Mac leaned forward and brushed her fingers gently on the bruise over his left eye.

"I have to go, really," she murmured, dropping a kiss where her fingers had strayed. When she pulled back she smiled down at Harm, whose eyes were open again, and fixed on hers.

"Okay, but don't forget – I love you, and I'm not letting you get away from me this time."

"I love you too, Sailor. Stay put. I'll be back." With a nod and a wave Mac left his room, and Harm turned his face to the windows, letting the heat from the sun's rays warm him through. Despite knowing that he loved Mac, and that she loved him in return, the next few hours were not going to be easy for either of them. People were going to be hurt. The warmth through the windows went some way to easing his mind.

**JAG Headquarters**

"Colonel Mackenzie?" Mac looked up at the sound of her name, and found herself face to face with Renee Petersen.

"Renee…hi! I…I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to come to JAG. When I left the message it was just to let you know Harm has been transferred from the ship."

"I wasn't sure, so I thought I'd find out from you directly."

"Find out what?" Mac's quick response had Renee's thin eyebrow raised a notch.

"Look, Colonel…Mac," Renee paused, and Mac closed her eyes for a second, picturing Harm back in his hospital room, and the words they had spoken and shared. It boosted her flagging spirits in front of the career woman in front of her. _How could I have been so blind! thought Mac._ _How could I have let Harm go to a woman like this? _Renee continued talking.

"You could have all been to see Harm when he arrived, but you're letting me spend some time with him first. I appreciate that. I guess I'll see you all there, later." It was a rhetorical statement. Renee was implicitly stating that she didn't expect to see anyone from JAG anywhere near Harm and herself for as long as possible. Mac frowned slightly as the telephone on her desk rang.

"Mackenzie?"

"Hello luv, it's me," Mic Brumby's Australian twang sounded even more pronounced over the telephone, and Mac winced slightly at the loudness of his voice. "Mac?"

"I'm here. What is it, Mic?"

"I just wanted to call and tell you I'll pick you up for lunch." It was not a request, more of an order, and Mac was tired of Mic's demands, on her time and her body. _No more._ After today, she would be able to spend her life with Harm.

"That…won't be possible today. I'm going to Bethesda, with the Admiral. Harm and Skates were brought over from the carrier earlier today. Renee…is going to visit Harm first, and then we will make our way there later."

"What about Chloe?"

"I've asked Tiner to bring her here later this morning."

"Don't bother. I'll bring her through to the hospital, and meet you there." Mic's offer was double-sided, as were most of his actions. If he was at the hospital with her, Rabb wouldn't make any moves on Mac.

"I…okay, fine. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, luv. See you later." Mic hung up the telephone and scowled at the inanimate object, his thoughts miles away at the hospital, wondering what shape his nemesis was in after his ordeal.

Mac replaced her own telephone handset and looked at Renee again.

"Mic," she murmured, feeling obligated to speak.

"So I gathered. Well, if that's all, I'll get off to see Harm. I'll call his mother and let her know."

"I…don't think that's a good idea, Renee."

Renee gave an almost venomous look before composing her features and replying.

"You sound like Lieutenant Roberts, Mac," Renee spoke softly, as though she were teasing Mac. "I'm sure Harm's mother would like to know that he's safe, and back in Washington."

"Yes, and she will be informed. It's not a whim of mine, Renee. Both Harm and I have emergency details on each other, and Harm's written request is that his mother only be informed of any incident involving him either by him after the fact, or by myself in the event of his going MIA, or his certified…death." Mac faltered on the last word, but felt relief that he wasn't dead, and was waiting for her return to the hospital.

"Very well, I will not call Mrs Rabb right now. But I will check with Harm myself."

Mac felt she must have had a look of total amazement on her face at Renee's attitude. Pulling herself together, Mac stood up from her chair and walked around to face Renee.

"If you feel you must _confirm_ with Harm, be my guest. Do you have his mother's telephone number?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Roberts eventually gave it to me that night." Renee remembered Bud's reluctance to hand over the information, the night of the rescue.

"Well, you might want to change one important detail," Mac smiled as she spoke, but the expression didn't reach her eyes.

"And that would be?" By now, any pretence Renee had shown at civility was fast dissipating.

"Harm's mother remarried after his father was legally declared dead. When she remarried her name changed, to Burnett. It might be courteous to her to remember that. I'd hate to think of you committing a faux pas when you finally meet her." Mac wasn't sure if Renee had met Trish Burnett yet, but her previous error with the surname seemed to indicate that the answer was 'no'. Despite her differences with Harm recently, she was sure he would have told her if his girlfriend and his mother had met.

"My mistake," Renee conceded, reluctantly, and then turned to leave Mac's office. Just before she left, she turned round to speak again. "Harm's going to be fine, now, Mac. I'm here for him. If I were you, I'd concentrate on getting your wedding sorted out again. I'm sure Mic's eager to get the show on the road."

Mac counted to ten in her mind, and added ten more for good measure. Then she answered Renee.

"If…" Mac faltered, almost slipping up before she and Harm could face Mic and Renee together. Mentally shaking herself, she took a breath and began again. "As and when we choose to reschedule, it will be our decision. The Admiral and I will be at the hospital in a little while." Mac watched as Renee flounced out, tossing her blonde mane in a gesture of irritation. As she walked away, Bud entered Mac's office.

"Ma'am? The Admiral would like to see you in his office. I believe it's about Commander Rabb."

"Thank you, Bud. I'm on my way. I need to speak to the Admiral about Harm…the Commander…as well."

As Bud nodded and left her office, Mac closed her eyes and concentrated on Harm for a few moments.

**Room 1509 **

Harm was asleep when Renee entered his room. For a few moments she observed him, seeing the cuts and grazes on his face, the signs of exhaustion in his expression as he slept. However, he seemed to be enjoying something in his sleep, if the smile on his face was any indication! Moving further into the room the toe of her shoe caught the metal door stop and the noise woke Harm. Breezing forward, Renee didn't give him a chance to speak first.

"Harm! Oh, I was _so_ afraid!" Dropping her purse onto the chair at the side of the bed, Renee perched herself on the edge of the bed, and Harm moved himself far enough to put some distance between his body and Renee's. If she noticed the movement, she made no issue of it. Working herself closer to him, she leaned over, so her hair brushed his face.

"It's Miss Petersen, isn't it?" Harm's voice was still hoarse, and Renee jerked back, wondering if she had heard him right. Harm continued. "It's been a while since…we did the commercial. I'm not sure…why are you here?"

"Harm? It's been a year!"

"Then why are you here now? I don't understand…" Harm didn't have to feign the confusion. He really couldn't remember Renee Petersen, nor his relationship with her over the past year. It was only Mac's summary of his dalliance with the woman that helped him recognize her when she came into his room.

"Harm, are you messing with me? We've been _together_ a year! I practically live at your place, when I'm in Washington."

"I don't…remember. I'm sorry. Mac said you…"

"Mac?" Renee scowled, and Harm stopped talking, never having seen such an expression on a woman's face before. It contorted the heavily made up features into something that was far removed from Renee's usual countenance. Realizing, however, that he had almost slipped up, Harm sidestepped easily.

"I spoke to her," he amended, mentally crossing his fingers as he continued to make Renee believe he had only spoken on the telephone to Mac.

"I spoke to her too, at JAG."

"You went there?" Harm's eyebrow raised, and his voice rose with it. Renee stood up off the bed.

"Yes, I did. Mac left me a message to say you'd been transferred here. She didn't, however, say anything about your amnesia."

Harm closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Harm? Are you all right?"

"Actually, no…I've swallowed so much seawater I can hardly talk. Would you mind coming back later? I'm really not up to visitors right now."

"Not up to…HARM!" Renee's voice could be heard down the corridor, and it was the screeching that drew the attention of the party that walked out of the elevator and down the corridor. Admiral Chegwidden commented briefly, and the others hid smiles at his words. Even Mic!

"It would appear Miss Petersen is here."

* * *

To be continued 


	3. Part Three

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue.

* * *

**Naval Medical Center, Bethesda**

Mac dropped her head, but Chloe could see the smile on her lips, and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Mac?" Mac turned to her 'little sister' and schooled her features into the professional she was.

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Nothing. I…I was just wondering…if Harm is up to seeing all of us. I don't mind waiting outside."

"I'm sure Harm…" Mac began, but was overridden by the Admiral, who nodded at Chloe.

"That sounds like a good idea, Miss Madison. As the Commanding Officer, I will go and see Commander Rabb, and then depending on his condition, we can take turns in spending time with him. Agreed?"

Between the other officers there – Mac, Bud, and Harriet - along with Chloe and Mic, all nodded in agreement. Mic, however, was determined to go in with Mac.

The Admiral walked up the corridor to the door from where Renee Petersen's voice had been heard. Knocking softly, he pushed the door open and walked through. Harm opened his eyes, and smiled at his new visitor. It wasn't quite who he had been expecting to see first, but the Admiral was welcome nonetheless. Renee was standing by the window, and didn't turn around right away.

**Room 1509**

"Commander, it's good to see you." As both Harm's commanding officer, and a friend, he was pleased to see the younger man in relatively good health, considering his near-death experience. Harm nodded as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position but he relaxed against the pillows again as the Admiral waved him down. "Miss Petersen," the Admiral added politely.

Renee turned around to face the older man, and managed a polite smile in return before speaking. "If you'll just excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room. I'll be right back. Harm?"

"Erm…sure, go ahead." Harm couldn't very well ask Renee to leave now that he had other visitors. He would have to endure her presence a little longer. As long as Mac was there, he could do it.

As Renee left the room Harm looked at the Admiral.

"I need to ask you something, Harm. Before Miss Petersen gets back. I had a meeting with Mac this morning, and she gave me an indication that you and she may need some time to discuss some _things_. Is that correct?"

Harm nodded immediately, and he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Yes, sir. It is."

"Very well. Your other visitors are waiting outside to see you, and so…"

"Other visitors, sir?"

"Yes. The Roberts' are here, of course, and Miss Madison would like to see for herself that you are alive and well, if a little battered." Harm grinned at that, and the Admiral smiled himself, before continuing. "Mac is here also, along with Brumby, who insisted on accompanying her."

"I see…" Harm closed his eyes for few seconds and then opened them, looking directly at his commanding officer. "Sir, what I need to discuss with the Colonel…with Mac…is very personal, and it is going to cause some distress, not least to Miss Petersen."

"It has to be done, son, and better now than in the future. I will allow everyone in, and then request that they leave you alone to rest. Mac can return at her own discretion. If anyone asks, you are discussing cases."

"Thank you, sir."

"Very well. I'll be right back."

Harm watched as the Admiral turned away and left the room, returning almost immediately with an entourage consisting of Bud and Harriet, Chloe, Brumby, and Mac. As they all gathered around his hospital bed, Harm looked around at them all, smiling at Bud, Harriet and Chloe. His gaze came to rest on Mac and an almost imperceptible pause before he took in Brumby also. Returning his gaze to Mac, trying to impart his feelings to her in one single look, he turned back to take them all in.

"Thank you all…for coming," he managed to speak. His voice was getting weaker with the continued speaking, and Mac frowned, knowing that he was tiring. Brumby caught her expression, and her words were soft and caring when she spoke. Not what he wanted to hear from her.

"It's probably better that we leave you alone now, Harm. We can…visit…again, later." Reaching over, she put her hand on Harm's outstretched arm and squeezed gently. Her actions caused a number of reactions all at once. Harm nodded at her silent message, that she would return alone. Bud and Harriet smiled at the obvious affection between their friends. Chloe grinned cheekily, knowing that something was happening, but not sure exactly what that _something_ was. Brumby reached out to touch Mac's arm, almost pulling her away from Harm. His gesture caused Mac to turn and look at him, before shrugging out of his grasp. And Renee entered the room again.

"What is going on?" she demanded, looking at Mac's hand on Harm's arm, and the obvious dislike in Brumby's expression. The Admiral decided it was time to retreat, but he was beaten to his orders by the nurse on duty.

"I want everyone out of here, right now! Commander Rabb is recovering, and needs to rest as much as possible."

"I'm staying with him," insisted Renee, and Harm shook his head. Turning to face him, she scowled. "What do you mean, no?"

"I want…to speak…to Mac."

"If Mac stays, so do I!" Brumby was infuriated. There was no way he was going to leave his fiancée alone with Rabb! Renee's expression had darkened, and she almost spat out her next words.

"I want to know, right now, what the hell is going on with you and Mac!"

"Lieutenant?" The Admiral turned his gaze on the nurse beside him, and she nodded in response. "I leave it in your hands to clear the room, however, I would like the Colonel to remain. If you have any problems, you have my permission to put them all on report, including the civilians."

"Thank you, sir." The nurse smiled briefly before walking past Mic and Renee, and standing beside Harm. "Everyone but the Colonel is to leave the room now." Both Mic and Renee were about to protest, but the nurse put up her hand to silence them. Bud and Harriet nodded at Harm and walked out of the room, and even Chloe, at a smile and nod from Mac, left quietly with them. The Admiral waited for Mic and Renee.

"Harm, please…what's going on?" Renee was speaking in a small voice now, as if acting wounded would get her back in his good graces. Harm looked from the nurse to the Admiral, and then at Mac, who smiled at him.

"Sir, I guess now is as good a time as any, right?"

"All the relevant parties are present, Commander, so I'd be inclined to agree. Nurse, if you would allow us some privacy, I will remain to monitor the Commander. If I feel he needs your attention, I will call you back."

The nurse looked confused, but nodded in assent and left the room. Whatever was going on with her star patient, it was certainly complicated! In a last effort to assert her position, she spoke up briefly.

"You will remember that the Commander is a patient in this hospital, and if his condition were to deteriorate due to the present…circumstances…be warned that I will write up each and every one of you as being aggravating causes."

"Not a problem," responded the Admiral, and closed the door behind the nurse as she left. Harriet and Bud, along with Chloe, were waiting in the small seating area near to Harm's room.

"Harriet, what do you think is going on?" Chloe asked quietly, somewhat subdued by the present situation.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but try not to worry about it. I think, from Mac's expression at least, that it will be okay for her and Harm. I'm just not sure how Renee and Mic are going to react."

**Room 1509**

Inside Harm's room silence reigned. Renee moved closer to the bed, and attempted to grasp Harm's hand, but he withdrew, looking directly at Renee as he spoke.

"What I want to say isn't going to make you happy, Renee, and I'm sorry for hurting you in this way. I honestly don't remember our time together…I don't know if I ever will. What I do know is that I want to be with Mac, and she…" Harm paused to cough, and Mac moved forward to help him. Renee batted her hand away, and Mac stepped back, holding her arm and seeing the scratches on her hand from Renee's manicured talons.

"Renee!" Harm protested, and began coughing again. Mac stepped around the Admiral with a polite nod, and approached Harm from the opposite side of the bed. As she passed her commanding officer he handed her his handkerchief to wipe the bloodstains and wrap the material around her hand temporarily. Harm watched as both Renee and Brumby approached his bed.

"How long has this been going on?" demanded Brumby, staring hard between Mac and Harm.

"Mic," Mac warned him to back off, but the Australian was past being reasonable.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!"

"Nothing has been going on, Brumby," Harm managed to speak, "until now. I realized that I had still got a chance to tell Sarah I love her, and I did…"

"When? When did you tell her?" Brumby was insistent, and Mac took Harms' hand in hers as she answered, looking at both Renee and Mic as she spoke.

"I came to see Harm this morning, when he was first transferred."

"You bitch!" Renee screamed, and even the Admiral winced at the noise she made.

"Miss Petersen, please restrain yourself," he cautioned, but Renee was _way_ past restraint!

"You condone this? This is tantamount to…to frater-whatever-you-call-it!" Renee continued screaming, and her voice could be heard in the corridor. The three people sitting there all looked at one another, but remained silent.

"Fraternization, Renee. It's called fraternization." Brumby's voice was calm, and almost conversational as he turned to look at the woman beside him. "It would appear you and I have been made fools of, Renee. It's obvious that they have been seeing each other behind our backs." Brumby stopped speaking as a thought came to him, and then he laughed. "The engagement party!" he muttered, and Mac glanced at Harm, who nodded. Mic noticed the exchange and continued ranting. "You were pretty cozy out on the porch all evening. Were you planning how you both could fool Renee and I?"

"No. We were talking about things that had brought us to the point where I was engaged to marry you, and Renee…"

"What about me?" Renee asked quietly, but her eyes were shooting daggers at Mac.

Throughout the exchange, the Admiral had kept quiet. As he caught the look between Harm and Mac however, in reference to the engagement party hosted at his home, he smiled as he remembered the evening.

"Sir?" asked Harm, aware of the Admiral's beatific expression.

"You were kissing on my porch!" The Admiral could not hold in his laughter.

"Kissing!" Both Renee and Mic screeched the word, and Harm and Mac could do nothing but smile and nod, looking at their commanding officer, who laughed some more.

* * *

To be continued


	4. Part Four

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue.

* * *

**Room 1509**

Mic and Renee looked at each other as the Admiral continued to chuckle to himself, and Harm held tight to Mac's hand.

It was Mic who spoke up first. "Sarah, I'd like to have a word with you, in private."

"And if the Admiral will leave the room also, then I can talk to you, Harm." Renee followed Mic's example, hoping that by getting Harm alone she would be able to make Harm see that it was her, Renee, and not Mac, that was the best woman for him. With Mac's next words, all the hope she had went out the window.

"Before anyone leaves this room, you need to know…nothing you say to either of us is going to change our decision."

Mic was surprised. At the very least he had expected Harm to protest – loudly – but it was Mac who spoke up, and her voice was not raised, nor was it stressed, she simply stated the obvious. Well, it was obvious to him that this twist in his relationship with Sarah could not, _would_ not, be tolerated.

"Sarah, please. Let's discuss this outside."

Mac glanced at Mic as he spoke, and then turned her gaze on Harm. Nodding his head at some unspoken signal, Harm smiled at Mac and squeezed her hand.

"You know where to find me," Harm murmured, as Mac let her hand slip from his when she walked towards the room door and the corridor beyond. Mic followed her silently, staying behind her as she walked down to the nurses' station and into a waiting elevator car. Harriet, Bud and Chloe were still seated, but at the solemn look on Mac's face Harriet spoke softly to keep Bud and Chloe seated.

Once they were outside the building Mic grabbed at Mac's arm and swung her around to face him. Mac's first instinct was to drop Mic where he stood for such actions, and she almost followed through on her instinct, stopping only when she saw the look on his face. There was such a rage, he was almost purple in color.

"Mic? What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you, Sarah! You're engaged to me! We're practically married! Hell, if that playboy in there hadn't dunked his jet then we would be, and this would be a bad memory…at least for me!"

"It's not going to make this any easier, Mic, but there wouldn't have been a wedding, even if Harm hadn't crashed. I realized last night, when the news came in about Harm and Skates, that I had to find a way to tell you it was over."

"Over! We'd just had the rehearsal dinner, Sarah! You don't just promise to marry someone and then go onto someone else!"

At Mic's words, Mac thought back to the conversation on the ferry with Harm. He hadn't said 'never', just 'not yet'. That was an admission in itself, added to the comment she had made about him only being like that with her, and Mac suddenly laughed as she realized something.

"What's so bloody funny, Sarah?" Mic was confused by her behavior.

"That's just what _I _did, though, Mic…I went from Harm to you, because I thought he'd turned me down."

"Are you saying you were on the rebound from _him_ to _me?"_

Mac nodded as she felt the weight of betrayal lift from her shoulders. Harm understood why she had gone to Mic after he had said what he had in Sydney. He'd told her he didn't like it, but he'd understood. This was his second chance to make things right, and he'd taken that chance! Mac smiled to herself as she looked at Mic.

"I'm saying that I didn't understand what it was that Harm was telling me back there, and I chose to read his words wrong, and that's how I ended up wearing your ring. Mic, I can't marry you!"

"The hell you can't! You accepted my ring back in Sydney, Sarah. I came all the way here to be with you because that's what you wanted."

Mac pulled back from Mic, turning slightly so she wasn't facing him when she spoke. Shaking her head in denial, she answered his claims.

"For a start, you gave me the ring and I accepted it as a symbol of friendship, nothing more. I certainly didn't agree to marry you then, and I _definitely_ didn't ask you to resign your commission and come to DC. You've done nothing but push me since then, Mic!"

"I didn't resign, I just reserved my commission, but I'm prepared to overlook this…this episode. When we're married, we can return to Australia, and I'll re-enlist." Mic was caught up in his vision of life with Mac, his way. He failed to see the understanding settle on her face, and the anger rise in her eyes.

Big mistake!

"You didn't resign?" Said softly.

Mic shook his head, still unaware of his fate.

"You're _prepared_ to overlook my…infatuation…with Harm," Mac's voice lowered some more. Mic nodded, a smile coming to his face as he thought Mac was verbalizing for his benefit.

By the time Mic realized what had happened he was flat on his back, out on the sidewalk, with an extremely irate Marine standing over him, and an audience who had witnessed every word and action. There was applause, even though the crowd didn't know what the argument had been about.

"Don't even _think_ about coming around to the apartment for your things. I'll have the doorman hold the stuff for two days. If you don't collect your belongings before then, consider them delivered to the nearest thrift store. Goodbye, Mic."

As Mic got to his feet, a little unsteadily, he watched Mac return inside the hospital building. He made a move to follow her, thought better of it, and walked away to the parking lot, and his car. He had some planning to do in order to make Mac see sense, and for that he needed to be alone. Unfortunately, Mac hadn't turned around as she had gone inside the building and didn't see the look of determination on Mic's face, nor the glint of mania in his eyes.

**Room 1509**

As Harm watched Mac leave the room, the Admiral watched Harm, and the smile on his face remained. So! Finally! Keeping the pair of them at JAG would take some juggling, and invoking of Admiral's Privilege, but it would be worth it! At first he didn't hear Renee's voice as she spoke to him.

"AJ? If you'd leave us alone, please? I need to speak to Harm in private."

Harm winced at the thought of being left alone in the room with this woman who, by independent confirmation, appeared to have been his girlfriend for the past year. A year he couldn't recall. At least not with her. When it came to Mac, however, Harm remembered _everything_! Now, once he was out of hospital, he would have his chance to show Mac just how much he did love her! How much he was _in love_ with her. Wanting to delay his commanding officer's departure, Harm groaned. It was put on, a sham, but it was very effective (tricks learned at the Academy!) and the Admiral moved forward to ask if he was in pain. Renee hovered at the opposite side of the bed, not quite sure whether she should call for a doctor, comfort Harm, or make a hasty exit!

"Sir…I need to rest now…my head, it hurts…"

"Of course, Commander." AJ caught the wink, but Renee missed it completely, and with a performance worthy of an Oscar, he turned to face Renee.

"I'm sorry, Miss Petersen. I need to confer with the doctor. Perhaps we have tired Harm out a little too much."

"I'm staying, AJ."

Harm groaned a little louder, and Renee approached the side of the bed, stepping past the Admiral.

"Harm, it'll be all right. I'll take care of you, and when you're better you can come to LA with me, and stay there…" Renee got into her stride with every word she uttered. Her vision was of she and Harm attending all the 'in' parties – she in (faux) furs, and Harm in dress whites, basking in the adulation shown to his fiancée. Harm was so amazed at Renee's inventiveness that he forgot to groan, but luckily Renee was too engrossed to worry about his wavering thespian talents.

It was left to the Admiral to get Renee out of the room.

"Miss Petersen, I need to have a word with you, outside. I don't want Harm to overhear us."

"What?" Renee looked from Harm to AJ, and back again. Harm's eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. It was amazing how fast he fell to sleep, she thought! The Admiral took the cue, and steered Renee casually toward the door.

"Miss Petersen…Renee, Harm really needs time to heal here in hospital. Once he's released, then he will probably be able to remember your past together. I'm sure that will happen. Just give him time…"

Renee reluctantly let herself be shooed out of the room, but as a last resort she called out as she passed the bed. "I'll see you later, honey. I'll come back this evening!"

Harm's eyes remained closed, and the Admiral hid a grin behind Renee's back as he followed her out of the room. Harm opened one eye, and found Mac standing at his bedside, laughing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, intrigued by his actions.

"Checking to see if _that_ woman has gone."

Mac nodded, still laughing. As she managed to rein in her humor she leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Harm softly.

"Renee's gone. Mic too, or at least I hope he's had the sense to." Harm tipped his head to one side, waiting for an explanation of that comment. Mac obliged willingly.

"He had some idea that he and I were still going to return to Australia and live there. He didn't resign his commission, Harm – he just shelved it!"

"Jerk," muttered Harm, and Mac laughed once again. It felt good to be able to laugh again. It felt good to be her own person once more. Sure, Harm was always there for her, he'd said so. But he was also wise enough to let her be, and not to dictate her life to her.

As they kissed once more they didn't hear the sound of the door opening to Harm's room, but they both heard the squeals of delight from Harriet and Chloe, and the cheer from Bud.

"Way to go, sir!"

As the Admiral brought up the rear of the troupe Harm caught his gaze and smiled his thanks at his commanding officer. With a silent nod of his head, AJ Chegwidden gave his seal of approval (sorry, no pun intended!) to the newly formed relationship between his two senior officers.

Life was about to get very interesting!

* * *

To be continued 


	5. Part Five

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue.

* * *

**Hospital Corridor – days later**

"Hey, Harm…" Skates came up behind Harm as he made his way around the hospital corridors, not quite his usual 'jog' but exercise nonetheless. Dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt, he turned to find his RIO walking up to him. Bending down a little he gave her a hug.

"You look good, Skates."

"Feel good, sir." Skates was in uniform, a fact that didn't escape Harm's notice. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned.

"I've just been cleared for full duty. Came in this morning for the check up, and so I'm officially back at work."

"So, what will you do now you're feet dry?"

"Actually, Harm, I'm going back out to the carrier." Skates smiled up at Harm, and tipped her head. "Going through what we did, it kinda made me realize what I'd be giving up, and I'm not ready yet."

"What about your fiancé?"

"He understands. It hasn't split us, sir. If I didn't go back I'd always wonder, you know…?"

"Yeah, I know." Harm nodded, remembering his decision to return to the fleet when he had successful eye surgery. "Well, good luck, and keep in touch."

"Always." Skates smiled up at Harm. "Permission to hug the Commander?"

"Granted, but be careful!"

"No problem, sir." The pair hugged affectionately, and then Skates turned to leave. "Oh, one thing, sir…Colonel Mackenzie said something, when we first came back to Bethesda."

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well, I only told you about getting engaged, and then we had the ditch, but she congratulated me. How did she know, sir?"

"I'm…not sure, Skates, but the Colonel has talents even I don't know about…maybe she's psychic?" This was said with definite 'tongue in cheek', and Harm managed not to grin as he spoke.

"I guess…thanks. See ya!"

"Take care, Skates, and good luck."

As the younger woman walked away, Renee Peterson caught up with Harm.

"Hey, sailor!" Somehow, from Renee, the words seemed almost like an insult. Harm cringed, but turned around to face her.

"Renee. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home, remember?"

Harm looked blank. Renee had hoped that this would be his reaction. With his amnesia it was possible that she could blindside him enough so that she could work her way back into his life, and edge out Mac altogether.

"Harm! Honey, I _said_ I'd be by to pick you up."

"I don't understand," began Harm, but Renee interrupted him.

"Of course, you don't remember. Well, don't worry about it. We'll get you home, and then a little TLC, and you'll be back to yourself in no time."

While Harm may have forgotten his past with Renee, he was very much aware of the present, and the fact that he and Mac had declared their love for each other, and told both their respective partners much the same. It was clear that Renee hadn't got the message, or _chose_ not to get it! Harm wondered if Mac was having the same problem with Mic. More than likely.

**JAG Headquarters**

Mac looked at her watch, even though she instinctively knew it was almost lunchtime, and she was due at the hospital to pick up Harm and take him back to his apartment. When the telephone rang in her office she jumped a little, unsure why she was so tense. It wasn't like she and Harm weren't secure enough in their new relationship. They had talked as much as possible over the past week or so, and both were ready to take their physical needs one step further too, once Harm was released. However, saying and doing were two different things, and Mac actually felt like a gawky teenager about to go on her first date. Giving herself a mental shake, Mac grinned and picked up the telephone handset.

"Mackenzie."

"It's Mic."

"Mic…I…" Mac began, but Mic cut her off.

"Please, Sarah. We need to talk. I need to see you."

"We've been over this already, Mic!" Mac protested, recalling how many times in the past week that she had arrived home from JAG to find Mic seated on the steps outside her apartment building. The doorman had been given instructions not to let him into the building itself, following the first occasion when Mic had barged past the unfortunate man to come and bang on Mac's door. Mic had arrived on the pretext of collecting his belongings, and had taken the opportunity to push past the much-older man and confront Mac in person.

"I'm leaving. Going back to Australia, Sarah. Please, just have lunch with me?"

"I can't make it today. Harm is due to be released from Bethesda later, and I'm going to pick him up. Call me tomorrow."

"Sarah…?" It was Mic's turn to protest, but then he thought better of it, and he gave in. "Okay. I will call you, Sarah."

"I know you will, Mic." Mac hung up on her now ex-fiance (she had returned the ring) and wondered whether she should let Harm know about their conversation. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind minutes later when she was called into the Admiral's office. It didn't surface until she was on her way to Bethesda to collect Harm, driving his SUV to make it easier for him to get into and out of, rather than her car. Harm would be able to accompany her to a lunch with Mic. If it was as innocent as he claimed, he couldn't honestly object to Harm's presence. If it wasn't, and Mic had plans to protest their break-up yet again, Harm would provide much-needed support. Mac parked the SUV and climbed out. Whereas Harm's car used a remote locking facility, Mac's didn't, and as she turned to lock the SUV's door with a key, by mistake, she was blindsided. The blow caused her to stagger, and disorientated as she was, she didn't recognize her attacker. Maybe someone after the SUV? It was going dark, and Mac slid into unconsciousness, still unaware of who had attacked her, and why.

**Room 1509**

"Mac is meant to be coming by to pick me up, Renee."

"Excuse me?" Renee put her hands on her hips and stared at Harm. The man was just so _stubborn! _"Well, she isn't here now, and you're ready to be released. How about you call her, and tell her that you're going home, and she can meet you there? If she's on her way already, it won't be too difficult to change route, will it? Seems a little silly for her to come all the way out here now, when I'm here."

"But…" Harm began, and then thought better of it, turning to pick up the telephone at the side of his bed. Renee bit her lip nervously as Harm dialed JAG's number. Bud answered Mac's telephone on the third ring.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office."

"Bud? It's Harm. Is Mac there?"

"Hello, sir. No, she isn't. I believe she left already, your SUV has gone."

"I guess she's on her way here then. Thanks, Bud. I'll call her cell phone."

"Alright, sir. Harriet and I will be by to see you in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Bud. We look forward to it." Harm replaced the handset, and looked up to find Renee glaring at him.

"_We_ do? Harm, you know they don't really like me…" she began, but Harm cut her off, raising his hand in protest.

"Renee, I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that you and I are no longer together."

"What? Harm, what on earth has Mac been telling you? Of course we're together, just like she and Mic are."

"No!" It was a fast retort, and it was vehement. Harm put his hand to his head, closing his eyes. He was warned that stress could still give him sudden headaches for a while longer, and he knew that having Renee around was stressful. Whatever was going on, Harm was sure of three things. He loved Mac, she loved him, and Renee was no longer in their lives. Nor was Mic.

"Harm? Are you in pain?"

"Nothing I can't deal with. I'm going to call Mac's cell phone."

"Okay." The tone of Renee's voice should have been indication enough that something was definitely not right. The speed with which she gave in was a definite marker. Harm stared at her. Really stared, and Renee blanched under his gaze.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what…" began Renee, only to falter at his dark look.

"Don't give me that, Renee! What's going on? Why isn't Mac here? Has Brumby done something?" _Oh, no! _Harm picked up the receiver and pressed redial. Bud was still in Mac's office and he answered the call again.

"Colonel Ma…" he began, but Harm cut him off.

"It's Mac! Something's happened to her, Bud. I don't know what, but I need you to come get me from Bethesda. If the Admiral queries you, tell him what's going on."

**JAG Headquarters**

"Of course, sir." Bud replaced the receiver and looked up just as Harriet came to the door of the office.

"What's going on?" she asked, and Bud shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Commander Rabb wants me to pick him up from Bethesda. He said something's happened to the Colonel."

Harriet followed Bud across the bullpen and into the Admiral's outer office. Tiner was at his desk and looked up as the two officers spoke together.

"We need to speak to the Admiral."

Admiral Chegwidden was in his office, and heard the request.

"Enter."

Bud pushed open the door, followed by Harriet, and Tiner.

"Sir, I've just had a call from the Commander. He wants me to pick him up from Bethesda."

"I thought Colonel Mackenzie was meeting him?"

"So did the Commander, sir. Apparently she hasn't turned up yet. The Commander's worried, and thinks something has happened to her."

"Alright, Lieutenant. Take my SUV, and bring the Commander back here. In the meantime, Lieutenant Sims, find out the name of the Commander's SUV dealer. I believe his vehicle has a tracking system, like my own, and it should be easy to trace its whereabouts that way."

"Yes, sir. That's a brilliant idea, Admiral, sir!" Harriet turned and almost bumped into Tiner, who grinned and nodded his head.

"I'm on it, ma'am."

"Thank you, Tiner."

"Dismissed," said Chegwidden, not able to quite hide the smile at the attentiveness of his staff when one, or two, of their number were threatened.

**Airport Motel – Washington DC**

Mac stirred on the bed, aware of three things when she finally opened her eyes. Her hands and feet were bound tight, her mouth was gagged, and her attacker was standing over her.

_Mic!

* * *

_

TBC


	6. Part Six

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

* * *

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue.

**JAG Headquarters – Admiral's Office**

"Commander, welcome back. A little earlier than planned, but good to see you nonetheless."

"Thank you, sir," acknowledged Harm, leaning heavily on his walking stick. It had been a rough day, and not quite what his doctor had ordered for his first day out of hospital. Both the Admiral and Bud saw Harm stagger a little as he held onto Renee Petersen's elbow. While the Admiral went to assist Harm, Bud took hold of Renee's other elbow.

"Don't…let her…out of your sight…" Harm muttered, releasing Renee's arm as he let the Admiral guide him to a chair. The Admiral glanced from Harm to the woman who was scowling at everyone, but not making any move to free herself.

"What's going on, Harm?"

"Sir, Miss Petersen knows where Mac is, or at least something about what is going on. I believe she and Mic arranged this 'disappearance'." Bud spoke up for Harm, who was trying to recoup his energy. On the ride back to JAG Harm had told Bud everything Renee had told him. Chegwidden turned his gaze on Renee, and she flinched at the expression on his face.

"Ma'am, I don't take kindly to my officers being threatened, by anyone. I want to know everything about your little plan with Brumby, and I mean _everything! _"

"Mic won't hurt her. He just wanted the chance to talk to her alone."

"To do what?" asked Chegwidden.

"To see her one more time before he left. He and I…we're going…" Renee began, but Harm cut her words off.

"You think Mic wants _you _?"

Renee nodded.

"We talked about it. He's packing up here and coming across to the West Coast with me." Turning to look straight at Harm, she gave a strange smile. "You know, Harm, all those times that you and Mac…that you were away on cases, Mic and I did a lot of talking together."

"I just bet you did," returned Harm, in a quiet voice. Renee sneered at him and was just about to speak again.

Just at that moment, Tiner entered the Admiral's office.

"Sir, I've found the SUV! It's at a motel, near the airport."

"The airport!" Both Harm and Renee spoke up together, both in surprise, both for different reasons.

Harm was now sure that Brumby was planning something involving taking Mac out of the country. Renee, however, still believed that she and Mic had a future together. However, doubts were forming in her mind over just _why_ he was at a motel and not in the apartment he had leased a few weeks earlier.

"Thank you, Tiner," acknowledged Chegwidden. He then spoke to Bud, telling him to go with Tiner and check out the motel, and the SUV. Harm tried to get to his feet, to go with them. "Whoa there, Harm."

"I need to be there, sir…" Harm began, but slumped back as his legs buckled.

"Not yet you don't. Bud and Tiner can check out the motel, speak to the desk clerk, find out exactly where Brumby is. Once they've done that, I will take you out to the motel myself."

Harm looked in surprise at his commanding officer, and then nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"I need the bathroom," Renee called out, and the four men in the room all turned to look at her. Chegwidden looked across at Bud as he spoke again.

"Lieutenant, ask Lieutenant Sims to accompany Miss Petersen, would you? I don't want her out of sight until we find Colonel Mackenzie."

"Of course, sir." Bud went in search of Harriet, and didn't have to go far. Harriet was just outside Tiner's office, listening. As Bud appeared she nodded her head.

"Not a problem." Harriet waited for Renee to appear, and then followed her to the bathroom, as instructed.

"Are you going to follow me in to the stall too?" sneered Renee, but Harriet stood her ground.

"No, ma'am. I'll wait right here."

"You know, Harriet, I actually thought you and I could be friends. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Absolutely, ma'am."

"Ooh!" Renee pushed open a stall door and slammed it behind her, pushing the lock home with a screech. When she had finished she came out and washed her hands, and all the time Harriet watched her in silence. Once her hands were dried, Harriet escorted Renee back to the Admiral's office.

"Ah, you're back. Have a seat, Miss Petersen. This is going to take time."

Renee glared at Chegwidden, ignored Harm, and took a seat in the far corner of the office. Harm, however, looked over at her.

"Harm? What is it?" Chegwidden's voice brought his mind back to the present.

"Uh? Oh, sorry, Admiral. I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Mic could be crazy enough to try and get Mac out of the country with him."

"I've told you already, Mic is coming to California with me. He just wanted to see Mac alone."

"I've often wondered what went on inside your head, Renee, but even I can't believe you're this gullible! Mic is using you…to distract us! Sir, he's probably already at the airport!"

"Lieutenant Sims, call the major airports for me, and find the first available flight to Australia. They may not give you any information on passengers, but by God, they'll give it to me!"

"Yes, sir." Harriet walked back into Tiner's office and used the telephone on his desk. Dialling a number she remembered, she got straight through to the Qantas airline desk. When Mic and Mac's wedding preparations were still in full swing, Harriet had done the bookings for the honeymoon flight to Australia. A sudden thought hit Harriet, and she smiled as she waited for the automated voice to end and a human one to emerge.

"Qantas desk. Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Harriet Roberts. I'm matron of honor for my friend, Sarah, and I just need to confirm the booking for her flight to Sydney with her husband, or rather husband-to-be!"

"What name would that be under, Mrs Roberts?"

"Brumby. Mr and Mrs Michael Brumby." Harriet crossed her fingers and closed her eyes as she waited for confrmation of her idea. When the representative came back on the line, with a positive response, it was all Harriet could do not to squeal in delight. "Thank you," she called into the handset, and then replaced the telephone, turning to walk back into the Admiral's office. Chegwidden looked up as she appeared at his door.

"Lieutenant?"

"Mic didn't change his booking, sir. The original booking still stands as Mr and Mrs Brumby, traveling to Sydney. The flight leaves late this afternoon, sir."

"Well done, Harriet. Thank you. So, Commander, are you up to a trip to the airport now?"

"Absolutely, sir." Harm got to his feet unaided, fuelled by sheer adrenaline. He knew that later he would probably crash out for a long while, but right now his aim was to rescue Mac from Brumby, whatever it took. Giving Harriet a quick smile, she nodded in return. Both of them looked at Chegwidden as he spoke again.

"Call Tiner and tell him about the airport. Let them find out what they can at the motel. If Brumby is still there, don't spook him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

TBC 


	7. Part Seven

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

* * *

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue. 

**Airport Motel – Washington DC - earlier**

Mac watched from the wheelchair while Mic finished packing some things into a holdall. In his hand he held two passports. His, and hers. Mac's eyes widened, but she couldn't speak. Mic grinned, but the effect was more like a scowl as his neck muscles were so tensed.

"See, Sarah. Everything's going as we planned for our honeymoon. I have the tickets, and our passports." Mic leaned in and kissed Mac on the lips, but she was unable to fight him off. Her hands were tied in front of her, and around her waist. It was becoming obvious what Mic had planned, and when he had given Mac two pills earlier she had been aware of the bitter taste, and the feeling that her body had become frozen. Drugged, she could only watch him prepare to leave. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Harm.

There had to be a way out of this!

Mic glanced across at her at that moment, and saw the wetness on her cheeks. He came over to kneel down in front of her, a hand coming up to brush the tears away, catching the bruise at the side of her head where he had blindsided her earlier, causing her to wince in pain.

"Ah, don't cry, Sarah. You'll be happy in Australia, you know you will. You loved it when you were there before, and when we have kids, it'll be great. You'll be too busy then to worry about your old life here."

Mac couldn't even close her eyes against her pain – she wanted to keep her eyes open so that she could work out a way to get out of this situation. There would be a chance. If only Harm knew where she was! But by now Renee would have convinced him otherwise. Mic had told Mac of the plan they had hatched together, and he had also told her that Renee believed that she and Mic were going to be together in Los Angeles. Mic had laughed at those words, adding his own to them.

"That silly bitch believed me! As if! I wouldn't touch her sort with a barge pole, but she doesn't need to know that. Of course, once you and I are gone, she'll have Harm to console her, so we both win in the end."

Mac had groaned in her mind, knowing her body was unresponsive. Whatever Mic had given her, it was a strong drug. Her eyes closed and she had slept again.

Now Mac was suddenly aware of something she had missed. Whereas before Mic had obviously drugged her through liquid, this time he had used pills. It would have been easier for him to use the liquid again, but that obviously knocked her out totally, and this time he needed her awake, if not moving. Maybe the effect of the pills would wear off sooner rather than later! Mac closed her eyes on that thought, and felt a sudden resolve that she could get out of the whole sordid situation. If she could attract attention at the airport, from anyone, she could at least get away from Mic, if not get directly to Harm.

When she opened her eyes again, Mic was standing over her.

"All packed. Let's go, darling."

**Outside the Airport Motel – Washington DC – later**

"There's the Commander's SUV," Tiner pointed out, and Bud nodded. Turning back to the receptionist on duty he asked about Harm's vehicle.

"Oh, some Aussie guy came in with it last night. Said it was a rental and the company would be by to collect it today."

"Did he check out yet?"

"Yeah. Did a pre-paid checkout, and I saw them leaving in a cab earlier."

"Do you know where they were going? Or the name of the cab company?"

"It was a special minivan, I know that, because of his wife. She's in a wheelchair." Bud and Tiner looked at each other in surprise, and then back to the receptionist. "I don't have the cab name, but I do know they're going to the airport."

"Thanks. We have the information already. Do you have the keys to the SUV?"

"No, but he said he'd left it for the rental company, so maybe they're on the vehicle somewhere? We already checked the room."

"Thanks again." Bud preceded Tiner out of the office and walked along to where Harm's SUV was parked. "Tiner, try to find the keys and if you do, take the SUV back to JAG. Otherwise, order a tow and take it to his place. I'll go on to the airport, and see if I can find Mic there."

"Yes, sir. Will you let me know, if you find the Colonel?"

"We'll find her, Tiner, and yes, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, sir."

Tiner watched as Bud walked away to their motor pool vehicle, and then he began looking around the SUV for possible hiding places for the keys. Having looked in the most obvious places, Tiner paused and recalled a friend of his who used to hide his keys up the tailpipe of his vehicle. Maybe… Tiner returned to the office and asked for a wire coat hanger. With a grin at the look of amazement on the receptionist's face, he walked back to the SUV, bent the wire and pushed the hook up into the tailpipe. Within seconds he felt something and pulled back gently on the wire. Wrapped in foil, the keys came back down the pipe and dropped on the ground. Tiner ripped open the foil and removed the keys. Aside from the pleasure at having his hunch proved right, Tiner had always wanted to know what it would be like driving Harm's SUV!

**Dulles International Airport**

Bud walked into the Departures entrance at the same time as Mac had taken the opportunity to raise the alarm. Throughout the journey to the airport she had been able to feel her body's movements returning, but she had managed to keep Mic from discovering that fact also by pretending to sleep. Although the pills he had given her wouldn't render her unconscious, he wasn't unduly disturbed by her closing her eyes. He knew he could wake her up, as though she had been napping, and no-one would be suspicious, so he had left her in peace.

Once they were at the airport, Mic had wheeled Mac's chair across to the Qantas desk and began the check-in procedure. From a distance Chegwidden had spotted Mic checking in. Harm had found Mac's slumped form in the wheelchair and was about to go over to her when the Admiral stopped him.

"But sir," he protested, and Chegwidden stared hard at him.

"Not yet, Harm. We need to let him check in first, then we can get a fix on him. If he runs now, we'll have no chance. There are too many people around, and you're not up to full fitness. In all of this, Mac could get hurt too."

That stopped Harm in his tracks, and he relented, nodding.

Neither of them saw Mac make her move, but as Mic was leaning over the counter, flirting with the ground staff, she managed to trip a passing security guard. With her hands tied under the blanket she had no means of reaching out. The man got to his feet at the same time as Mic turned around, and became aware of the situation.

"Sorry, mate. My fault. I didn't fasten the leg straps this morning."

"You should be more careful, sir. It could have been an elderly person, or a child passing."

Mac's voice hadn't been used for almost a day, and her throat was dry as she tried to speak. It was enough to attract the man's attention, and he turned back.

"Ma'am?"

"Help…please…"

"She's babbling. You know," Mic tapped the side of his head, and grinned, hoping to deflect attention. The guard looked at Mic, and then back at Mac, and saw the clarity in her eyes.

"Sir…" he began, addressing Mic, but at that moment Bud stepped up. Both Chegwidden and Harm heard his voice as he called out in apparent surprise.

"Commander Brumby, sir! Colonel! Oh, what happened, ma'am? Did you fall?" Bud did what Bud did best. Created chaos. Harm managed a faint grin, and even Chegwidden smiled at the inventiveness of his younger officer. At least he thought it inventiveness. With Bud he could never be sure.

Mac's eyes watered immediately, the relief on her face was obvious, and Bud leaned over to pat her shoulder. Although he didn't voice his words, Mac could read them clearly. _I know. _Nodding her head, she looked behind Bud at Mic. His expression was dark.

"Sir, do you know these people?" The security guard was puzzled by the turn of events and his confusion showed as he spoke to Bud.

"Yes, of course. I work with them both, at JAG."

"JAG?"

"Yes, Colonel Mackenzie's a lawyer there. Commander Brumby, or rather…he's in the Australian Navy, he…" Bud began to ramble, and fell silent altogether when he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm Admiral Chegwidden, these people work for me," Chegwidden indicated Mac and Bud, and Harm behind him, and then continued. "I'd like you to have the airport police come over. I want this man arrested for kidnapping, and whatever other charges I can bring against him."

The security guard didn't need a second order. He called in the nearest police detail to come to their location, and then turned his attention back to the tableau in front of him.

Chegwidden and Bud had Mic held tight by either arm, and despite his struggles they held firm. Harm was kneeling on the floor in front of Mac's wheelchair, and he was unfastening the ropes that Mic had tied her with. Once her hands were freed she lifted her arms immediately, despite them aching from restraint, and put them around Harm. There was no-one for the two of them but themselves, and both Bud and the Admiral shared a smile at the insularity of the two senior officers.

"I thought I'd lost you…" they both said together, and then no more words were necessary, at least for the time being. Becoming aware of their surroundings, Harm got to his feet, and managed to hold Mac up with him. As they both wobbled a little, however, Chegwidden requested chairs for them, until Mic could be taken care of.

As he was being taken away by the airport police, Mic called over his shoulder, and Mac shuddered at his voice.

"You'll never get away from me, Sarah. I'll _always_ find you. You're mine!"

Harm hugged her once more, and she buried her face in his neck. The voice of their commanding officer brought them both to a semblance of attention, even though they remained seated.

"Now, I suggest we make a trip back to the hospital for you both, to get Mac checked out, and to give you a chance to rest a little, Harm." Chegwidden was surprised by the lack of protest from either officer, but continued to speak, his eyes taking in the bruise on Mac's face, and her pale color. "Mac, I'm not sure what happened while you were with Brumby, but if you're okay with me answering for you at the hospital, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Sir, I think I know what you're asking, and no…I don't think he…touched…me, but I couldn't be totally sure. He…he kept me drugged much of the time. This afternoon he gave me some pills, instead. I think he wanted me to be conscious, but used something that restricted movement and speech, so I wouldn't raise too much attention."

"I understand, and I'll ensure that you are treated as carefully as possible."

"Thank you, sir."

Harm reached out and Mac took hold of his hand once more. This was something he hadn't anticipated. That Brumby would have forced himself on Mac.

They both waited in silence while Bud was dispatched to bring the Admiral's SUV to the entrance of the Departures terminal. Even in the vehicle on the way to the hospital, neither one of them spoke, but there was plenty going on in their minds.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Part Eight

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

* * *

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue. 

**Bethesda Naval Hospital – ER Department**

"Commander Rabb, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Accident prone?"

"Not exactly." Harm shook hands with the doctor who had recently discharged him. "I'm here with Colonel Mackenzie. Our commanding officer, Admiral Chegwidden, is in with her doctor right now."

"Oh? What happened?"

"The Colonel was abducted earlier today, and we've just found her at the airport. The Admiral wanted her to be looked over as she has been drugged during the day, and for any…thing else that may be necessary to check." Harm faltered on the words, and the doctor nodded his head, aware of what he was trying avoid talking about.

"I'll pop my head in, see if there's anything I can do. Do I need to have you checked over?" The man spoke again but Harm shook his head, managing a smile.

"All I need is rest, but I'm not going to do that until I know the Colonel is going to be okay."

"That's an easy remedy. I can order you both to rest, and if you happen to do it together, I'm sure you'll both make a speedy recovery."

"Thanks, doctor."

"I'll be right back."

Harm couldn't relax enough to settle down to wait, but he wasn't stable enough to pace the corridor, so he perched on the edge of the seat, watching for the door to the examination room to open. When it did he got to his feet. Mac and the Admiral came toward him, and Mac went into his arms without a word. Harm looked over her head at Chegwidden.

"Sir?"

"It's okay. Mic didn't do anything other than drug her. It'll take a couple of days for the whole cocktail to work through her system, but it's not been long enough to be addictive. Right now I'm going to have Bud take you back to your apartment, together, and I want you to stay there until I say otherwise." Harm opened his mouth to protest, but Chegwidden raised his hand. "Do I make myself clear, Commander?"

"Yes, sir. What about Brumby?"

"Brumby is currently being held by us, but he has retained counsel and is being represented through the Australian Embassy here. Right now we don't know how long we can hold him. Due to the fact that he merely reserved his commission and didn't resign, he has been reinstated and may face charges in Sydney instead of here."

"How can they reinstate a criminal?"

"The alleged _crime _happened outside of the Australian territories, so he is entitled to return home."

"_Will_ he face charges? More to the point, will Mac have to travel out there?"

Chegwidden nodded his head, and Harm scowled.

"Mac is the prosecution's star witness, Harm. Without her, there will be absolutely no charges brought against him. It's our job to ensure that there _are_ charges."

"Oh, I can promise you there will be. I have another witness for the prosecution. Renee." Mac raised her head and spoke softly, but firmly.

"From what I could gather, she's in love with him." Chegwidden's gaze settled on Mac. He couldn't determine who was holding onto whom, but neither relinquished their hold, even under his close scrutiny.

"Not exactly. They've spent a lot of time together when Harm and I have been on cases. Mic wanted me, Renee wanted Harm. They planned it so that Mic and I would go to Australia, and that would leave the field open for Renee to get Harm. What they didn't count on was Harm and I declaring our love for each other." Mac spoke up again, and from where she was held close against him, Harm pulled back a little to look at her face, and saw the grim determination in her gaze. "I couldn't move, but I could hear. Every word. Renee might not believe you or I, if we try to tell her about Mic, but she'll have to believe him! If you can get him to an interview room before the Australians claim him, I can talk to him."

"If you talk to him, we lose our case," Harm pointed out, and Mac nodded.

"The case may be compromised anyway, because of my prior relationship to Mic. You lose me as the main witness, but I'm sure Renee will be happy to step up to the mound for us when she hears what he has to say about her."

"_I don't want you in there alone with him!" _Harm's words came out in a harsh whisper, and Mac held him tighter.

"I'm not going to be alone, Harm. The Admiral will go in with me. You just need to have Renee watching."

Harm nodded his head, and Chegwidden gave them both a smile. "Let's go do this, people." At that moment, Bud had driven up in the Admiral's SUV, and as he got out to help Mac and Harm into the vehicle, he informed them that he had called Tiner.

"Is he back at JAG?" asked Chegwidden, taking the front passenger seat, as Bud climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Yes, sir. He found the keys to your SUV, Commander, and drove it there."

"I'll thank him when I see him," Harm confirmed, and then tried to hide a yawn. Unsuccessfully.

"Commander, try to sleep a little. We've got enough time for you to catnap. I'll be sure to wake you before we go through the security post."

"Thank you, sir," Harm laughed, and Mac laid her head on his shoulder. It was a move that gave comfort to her, and provided a pillow for his head. They had slept this way before, traveling to and from Russia, and Chegwidden was amused at how easily, and how quickly, they both relaxed into sleep.

Bud glanced at them also, through the rear-view mirror. A small grin tilted his lips. _Harriet would love to see this_, _he thought._

**JAG Headquarters – Admiral's Office**

"_He said what?" _Renee's voice could be heard clearly in the bullpen, despite the closed, heavy wooden doors. "I don't believe you!" The screeching had gone, but Renee's voice was still loud enough to be heard.

"It's true." Harm stood in front of Renee, the Admiral to his side. Mac was in her office, with Harriet and Bud in attendance. It was her own decision, believing that Renee would not react favorably to her presence. Harm had agreed, but reluctantly, and Mac had grinned as she pushed him out of her office.

"Can I see him?" Renee asked, solving the problem of getting her to the Brig, and Chegwidden nodded.

"I'll have Tiner drive you and Harm over there, with Bud."

"You don't trust me, Admiral?"

"Not in the least, Renee."

"Harm?" Renee turned her gaze on the man who was now further than ever out of her reach. Harm remained silent, his eyes giving away nothing, which for Renee was frustrating. Before, she had always been able to judge his mood from the changing colors in his eyes. Now they were simply icy. With a shake of her head, she preceded Harm out of the office, and Bud came across the bullpen toward them. From her office, Mac could see the small party head to the elevators. Harm raised his head and caught her gaze, and smiled in return. As he disappeared through the doors after Bud and Renee, the Admiral came out of his office and walked across to Mac.

"Ready, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir."

**Interview Room - The Brig **

Mic was being held under US authority still, but now he sat next to his Embassy-appointed lawyer, Larry Kaplinsky. Mic's former employer. While he and Mic had parted under strained circumstances, the man was not averse to defending a client through whom he saw financial gain. With the Australian Embassy aware ofMic's brief stint in Kaplinsky's private law firm, they had contacted the man immediately. In the small, darkened room next door, Harm stood behind and to the side of Renee watching her face as she watched Mic. The Marine guard on duty stepped aside as Chegwidden entered the room, and behind him came Mac. Renee took a sharp breath, but Mic's reaction was explosive.

"Sarah! You came! I knew you wouldn't…"

"Counselor, get your client under control, or I will have him restrained! Colonel Mackenzie is here to ask some questions of her own, to which she is entitled to receive truthful answers."

"By being here, she forfeits her right to appear for the prosecution." Kaplinsky felt he had scored a hit with highlighting Mac's apparent error.

"The Colonel is aware of her rights, Counselor, and waives them freely. In the circumstances, she feels she can still have justice in the case against Mr Brumby."

"_Commander_ Brumby is unlikely to face court martial, Admiral Chegwidden."

"Don't be too sure, Counselor. Colonel Mackenzie isn't the prosecution's only witness."

At that comment Mic shot up in his seat again, and leaned across the table, staring at Mac.

"If you think Renee is going to stand up for you, Sarah, you're dead wrong!"

Mac stood her ground, and leaned in to face Mic's rage.

* * *

TBC 


	9. Part Nine The End

Title : The Return

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Summary : An alternative start to Adrift II when Harm is brought to the hospital.

Comments : I have had numerous encouraging reviews, thank you all. You are my inspiration to continue, and to conclude. I hope you have all enjoyed the story - as I have enjoyed sharing it with you all.

* * *

**Interview Room - The Brig**

"That's where _you're_ wrong, Mic. I heard you, remember? I heard you say that you were taking me back to Australia, away from Harm, and that Renee could then have him. When I tell her what you said, what you did…"

"Renee's just an airhead; Rabb's welcome to her! I told her that we'd be together, yeah, but I didn't mean it! Sarah, it was to get her off my back, so that I could get you as far away from _him_ as possible." Mic's voice dropped slightly, and Mac pulled back, unsure of the change in him. The gaze he gave her was piercing, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "You're mine, Sarah! I will always be watching you, and when it's the right time, you'll come with me again."

Mac glanced at Larry Kaplinsky, and although she didn't like the man, nor his methods of practicing law, she saw in his face the acknowledgement that his client was not going to avoid court martial, nor was he going to be found innocent. Kaplinsky got to his feet, and spoke up.

"I'll take the report of this meeting back to the Embassy and recommend that he…that my client be held in custody. I will also recommend that he be tried here, instead of putting you through the unnecessary travel to Australia."

Mac looked at the man in surprise, and then at Mic, who was still half out of his seat, leaning across the table, as though frozen. The expression on his face had not changed, and even Chegwidden looked surprised at the total lack of movement in the man. Mac found her voice enough to thank Kaplinsky, and then she pushed back her chair and made to leave the interview room. Behind the glass screen Renee had slumped down into a nearby chair, confused and upset.

"I'll sign a statement," she murmured, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. Harm nodded in silence, and then dropped into a crouch beside the chair, bringing his gaze level with hers. Renee gave a shaky smile, and then shook her head. "Don't say anything, Harm. Please? I'll do what I have to do, and then I'll be gone. I'm…I'm sorry Mac had to go through all this…really, I am. I didn't know Mic could be…like this…so unhinged!"

Harm got to his feet again, and extended his hand to help Renee stand up. With a small sigh, she accepted the gesture, and then released him as soon as she was standing. Without looking back at Harm, she left the room. Harm watched her leave, and then turned his attention back to the tableau in the other room.

Mac was making her way to the door, with the Admiral behind her. Kaplinsky was leaning over to talk to Mic, who still hadn't moved.

The next second was a complete blur, and Harm was torn between watching the the sudden lurch across the table of Mic after Mac, and going into the room himself to attempt to rescue Mac. Knowing his own limitations still, Harm did make a move to the room next door, but by the time he reached the handle the door was opened from the inside, and he couldn't help but smile at the scene that met him.

Kaplinsky was in his seat again, shaking his head at the latest stunt pulled by his client. All he could do for Mic now would be to recommend a very good psychiatrist, and an unspecified stay in a secure facility! The need for a court martial was now a moot point.

The Admiral was standing, feet apart, arms crossed, smiling at Mac.

Mac was crouched low, her knee pinning Mic's neck to the floor, her hands holding his hands behind his back, while the Marine guard in the room was calling for an armed escort to take Mic back to the brig. As Mac noticed Harm outside the room she grinned up at him.

"Hi," she murmured conversationally, and Harm's smile grew wider.

"Hi, yourself," he returned. "I'd offer to help, but I'm still out of commission, besides which, you seem to be doing pretty well by yourself."

"Yeah, I am…" Mac didn't look down at Mic, but instead up at Chegwidden. "Sir, when we're done here, does the offer of taking us home still stand?"

"Absolutely, Colonel. Be my pleasure."

"Thank you, sir."

**Harm's Apartment – later**

Harm lay back on the couch, Mac settled between his long legs, resting back against his chest, her head turned to the left, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her cheek. Her right hand was caught up in his, and his left hand was gently stroking her hair. Since the Admiral had dropped them at Harm's apartment, they had simply climbed on the couch and stayed there, content to sit in silence, each contemplating what had happened over the last few hours, and the last few days even!

Eventually Mac broke the silence.

"Harm?"

"Hm?"

"What…what did Renee say? After Mic…" Mac halted, unable to actually voice her question of whether Renee had tried to claim Harm again.

"She said she would sign a statement, and that she was sorry you had been put through so much by Mic. Renee never realized how crazed he was."

"Neither did I…" Mac admitted, turning her face to look up at Harm. Without a wordshe turned in his arms and settled her chin on her crossed arms, looking at him, looking _into_ him, to his very soul. The gaze he returned was just as intense.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Mac's voice was husky, and Harm brushed her hair back from her face before he found words enough to answer.

"It's been a very strange few days for us, Sarah. I do know one certain thing in all of this, though…I do love you." Harm's declaration was made quietly, but was nonetheless sincere, and Mac smiled at him before bringing her lips close to his.

"I love you too, Harm." The kiss they shared first was gentle, and comforting. As Mac pulled back slightly Harm tilted his head in question. Smiling as she shook her head to dispel any worry he was having, she glanced around the room and then brought her gaze back to Harm. "I've always loved this place."

"Really?" Harm grinned, in his mind he went back to the very first time she had entered his apartment and asked him what he called his 'décor'. As Harm had been refurbishing the place from a storage facility to an apartment at the time, he called it his 'priority decorating', working on it as and when he could, around being at JAG. Mac recalled the moment too, and smiled.

"Yes, really," she echoed, recalling also the cooler in his refrigerator that held soda cans, and bottled water. Where most people had electricity, Harm was making do with ice bags until he actually installed the sockets to _access_ the electricity.

"I've often pictured you here, like this…" Harm admitted suddenly, and Mac could only look at the expression on his face, and see the sincerity there in his gaze. Nodding her head, she gave an admission also.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be in your arms, in your apartment."

"Now you know," Harm answered, and then continued. "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm _home_," Mac sighed, and then leaned in to kiss Harm again, and there was very little said for quite a while.

It was Harm's turn to break the silence next, and he was a little bit reluctant, unsure as to how Mac would react to his words.

"Sarah…I…we…" he began, and Mac waited patiently, somehow knowing that this was something that she had thought about for a very long time, but never really believed would ever happen. Having waited this long, she could wait a little longer. Not much! But a little… Harm rounded up his thoughts and spoke again.

"All I want right now is to take you to bed, and make love with you, but I'm not sure…if I…if we…oh, hell!" Harm gave in to frustration, but Mac put her hand over his mouth gently and murmured soothingly.

"Let's go to bed, Harm, and get comfortable. We both know what we want, and when we're ready to take the step further…"

Harm shook his head, and grinned ruefully.

"Harm?"

"I only meant, I don't know if I'm up to this…physically…yet," he told her, "I want to make love to you right here, right now…but I don't want to disappoint you if we can't go…any further…" Harm tried to find the words, and Mac's smile was radiant.

"Oh, _Harm!_ Come on, let's get comfortable, like I said, and let nature take over. When it's the right time, we'll know."

Harm leaned in to kiss Mac, and then grinned at her.

"How did we get so lucky?" he murmured, and Mac's answer was quick, and simple.

"We met in a Rose Garden."

After that there was no further need of words. Mac got to her feet and helped Harm up from the couch, and then they made their way to the bed hidden behind the glass screen. Settling down beneath the comforter, the world drifted away until there was just the two of them.

And nature did take over…

THE END

I'll leave the rest to your overactive imaginations!


End file.
